Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an eccentricity amount obtainment method and an eccentricity amount obtainment device that obtain a shift eccentricity amount and a tilt eccentricity amount of a lens frame (lens cell) in a lens barrel that holds a plurality of lens frames having lens cells.
Description of the Related Art
Optical devices having a plurality of lenses are subject to lens eccentricity such as shift eccentricity, in which the position of the optical axis of a lens changes, and tilt eccentricity, in which the angle of the optical axis of a lens changes. Components of digital cameras etc. have conventionally been adjusted so that the shift eccentricity amounts and the tilt eccentricity amounts measured for lenses in a lens barrel having a plurality of lenses are within tolerable ranges (Japanese Patent No. 4323230 for example).